


Marvel Smuts

by grasstastesbad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasstastesbad/pseuds/grasstastesbad
Summary: Because why not?





	1. Chapter 1

Like it says, I write smut. Make sure to check the characters tags to see who I write for!

* * *

 

I accept requests so make sure to pm me or leave it in the comments!


	2. Dreams (Peter Parker Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETER IS 18 IN ALL CHAPTERS INVOLVING HIM
> 
> This one is a little short but I promise the next will be longer lmao
> 
> Don't forget to request down in the comments

I was slightly surprised when Peter guided me on top of his lap as we sat on his bed, his lips meeting mine in a heated kiss. I groaned slightly as his tongue fought with mine, his hands staying at my sides while mines went around his neck. After a few more moments, I leaned back and separated the kiss before kissing along his jaw and down his neck, hearing him let out a small, relaxed sigh. I started to lick and nip at the places I know he likes best, earning a small groan from him. Suddenly his hands started to grip me down onto his crotch, feeling his bulge rub against me. I gave a surprised groan before it was quickly replaced by a moan, my lips returning to his neck as my hands pulled lightly on his hair. "I didn't know you had it in you, Parker." I mumbled against his neck as I let out a breathy moan, trying to get more friction from him. "I have a lot in me." He replied in a slightly husky voice, biting down onto my shoulder gently. I licked my lips before leaning back, smiling slightly as I saw his mouth slightly agape, heavy breaths coming out.

 

"Peter." I said, starting to slow down my movements, his letting out a small groan. "What happened?" He asked, his hands moving up and down my sides. "I need you." I said, a smirk growing on his face. "I've been waiting." He said, a hand going to the back of my head and smashing our lips together. I groaned into his lips as hands and clothes went everywhere, soon both ending up undressed. My head hit the pillow as Peter crawled on top, kissing me passionately. My eyes stayed closed as I felt a cold hand spread my legs, causing chills to go through me. His lips never left me as I felt a digit run up and down my wetness, moaning slightly. "Mmh, my baby can't wait for me to use her huh?" He said as his finger prodded my opening, causing me to moan loudly. "Peter." I moaned out loud from his movements and his comment. He laughed darkly as he added another finger, making a come hither movement. My head snapped back as his lips started to nip at my breasts, small and frequent moans coming out of me. He started to move faster, moving my legs slightly to get more access. "Peter, I'm close." I moaned out, hands gripping the sheets below me. "Let go, baby." He groaned into my ear. I was going to moan but I was suddenly distracted by a loud ring, opening my eyes.

* * *

 

I grabbed my phone from the side of my bed, turning off the loud alarm before letting it drop besides me. I grabbed my pillow and groaned loudly into it. I should have known it was too good to be true. Although we've been dating for a while, we've never 'done it'. I don't want to make him uncomfortable by asking but this girl has needs, too. I took off the pillow and stared up to the ceiling before grabbing my phone.

 

_'hey, do you want to come over tonight?'_


	3. It’s Now or Never (Peter Parker Pt2)

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey there! So... I know it’s been a very very long time since I first posted here and I am so sorry! Life happened and I kind of forgot about this for a while but i checked in recently and i got reinspired! Hopefully you guys enjoy this long one. Thanks for reading! _  
_

* * *

 

 

_Hey do you want to come over tonight?_

 

_**Peter** _

_Good Morning to you too babe_

_Lol I’m kidding_

_Yeah I’m down_

_Whats the special occasion?_

 

**_(Y/N)_ **

 

_What I can’t ask my own boyfriend to come over???_

_I just wanted to spend some time together_

_We haven’t really been able to be together recently_

 

_**Peter** _

_Of course you can_

_I’ll be there. What time?_

 

_**(Y/N)** _

_Well what time is spidey off his shift tonight?_

 

_**Peter** _

_How about 7?_

 

_**(Y/N)** _

_Sure_

_You don’t have to come through the window btw_

_My parents are out of town for a friends wedding this weekend._

 

**_Peter_ **

_Isn't it more romantic if I came in through the window?_

_**(Y/N)** _

_Not when it’s midnight and you see someone crawling on your wall_

 

_**Peter** _

_Okay that only happened once !_

 

_**(Y/N)** _

_Still Creepy_

 

 

I set my phone down on the kitchen table as I walked over to the sink, placing my dirty plates in it.

 

I don’t know how I’m going to do this or if I even have the balls to go through with it. I’ll probably wuss out the moment he steps into this apartment. I felt my heart skip a beat as I envisioned him, on our first date, our first dance... damn it.

 

I gulped nothing as I heard my phone ding from the table. I went over, seeing it was a message from Peter.

 

_Sorry I’ve got to run there’s a robber just a few blocks away_

 

_Alright be careful_

 

I set the phone back down, walking back to the sink. I turned on the water, watching it run for a second as I thought. If I think about it... what other time are my parents gonna be out of town? May never leaves town without him so that’s a negative on his place. If we truly wanted privacy, we’d probably have to get a motel.

 

Shaking my head, I began to wash the dishes. The music on the radio changed as I set the dishes aside, hearing a familiar melody.

 

‘It’s now or never

Come hold me tight

Kiss me my darling

Be mine tonight’

 

“Jesus christ.” I muttered, turning my eyes to the radio. Did this radio just send me a sign?

 

I turned off the water, dried my hands and made my way back into my bedroom. If I’m doing this, my room better be presentable.

 

 

~ Later that night ~

 

My heart felt like it was about to explode.

 

I paced along my living room, the TV set to some news channel I randomly put on. I can do this. I can do this. I wore a mid length flower print dress I knew he liked and actually managed to get my hair nice for once. I hope he notices but at the same time doesn’t think I’m up to something. Usually I’m just in jeans and a t shirt.

 

I sat down on the couch, taking in a deep breath. We’ll be alright. It’s all fine.

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Shit! No- yes! We are fine! Pull yourself together!

 

I took in another deep breath as I went to the door. I felt like I was shaking. Control yourself, woman!

 

I opened the door and was met by a smiling face. “Hey.” Peter said, a smile on his face as his bag was slung on one shoulder and flowers in his hands. “Hey.” I replied as a smile grew, moving aside as he walked in. I could see him look me up and down as he walked by. “You look great.” He said as I closed the door, feeling a blush creep up on my face. “Thanks. I just... felt like it, I guess.” I said as he moved to me, leaning in as he kissed me. I smiled and moved my hand to cup his cheek. He backed away after a few seconds. “These are for you. I thought you’d like them.” He said as he handed me the bouquet. “They’re great. Thank you.” I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He smiled after that. “Come on, I ordered us a pizza.” I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

 

After a while, we both sat on the couch, my head on his shoulder as we channel surfed. “Why is there nothing good on?” He complained, flipping through. “Because you’re in the far off channels. You have to go back.” I said, shifting a little closer to him. I still didn’t know whether I was going to do it. Maybe I’ll just let this..uhm... flow naturally, I guess. Yeah... I’ll just see where it goes.

 

“Can we watch something on your laptop instead? It’s getting pretty cold out here, anyways.” He said, turning to me. My cheeks started to burn again. I thought I’d just bring the laptop out here? “Yeah. Come on.” I said, getting up first. I felt him grab my hand and I turned back, his lips hitting mines. I let out a small sigh, wrapping my hands around his neck and closed my eyes. His lips moved with mines, warm hands going on my waist. They were slow kisses but they seemed a little... desperate.

 

He moved back after a moment, both of us smiling at each other. “Sorry, you just look really good in that dress.”

 

 

We both settled down on my bed, him putting the laptop on his lap. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, typing away. “Don’t know.” I said, moving closer. “What are you in the mood for then? Horror? Comedy?” He asked. “Romance?” I asked, him turning to me. “I thought you didn’t like romcoms?” He asked. “It’s a guilty pleasure.” I said, him huffing and turning back to the screen. “Romcom it is, I guess.”

 

 

Why did I pick romcoms? I sighed lightly, Peters head shifting a little as we sat there, his hand holding mines. Just with that simple touch, he has me at the palm of his hands. I never expected myself to be this affected by someone but... he’s... him. He’s more than I could ever ask for. I don’t know when it started but I love the feeling. Maybe I don’t like him anymore.

 

I must have held his hand tighter than before, feeling his head lift from my shoulder. “Is something wrong?” He asked, staring back at me with puppy eyes. “Not at all.” I said, smiling slightly before leaning forward, crashing my lips with his. I wasn’t even thinking anymore. I wanted him.

 

My arms went around his neck, hands going through his hair as he let out a small gasp. I took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, feeling his hands grip my waist. He moaned into my mouth as I pulled lightly on his hair. His hands started to run along my body until he finally slipped it under my dress, rubbing along my thigh. I groaned slightly as the teasing, moving to straddle him. He groaned lightly before separating, both of us taking in deep breaths. “What was that?” He asked with a smile on his face. His hand kept running up and down my thigh. I let out a frustrated sigh. “Peter, I need you.” I said, moving my hand to cup his cheek. He looked slightly shocked. “You... need me? Like.. need, need me?” He asked, more innocently than I thought. I let out a small chuckle. He laughed a little, too. “I need you, too.” He said, bringing his hand up to move hair away from my face. “For the longest time, I’ve needed you.” He said, leaning forward and kissing the corner of my lips. I smiled slightly. “I didn’t think you’d take it so.. easily.” I said, him smirking. “That’s what he said.” He said. I let out a groan and placed my head on his chest, feeling as he let out a chuckle. “I know it was corny but you said it.” He said. I leaned back, looking at him with a smile. “Okay, i get it.” I said. Both of us didn’t say anything for a few seconds. We just stared. Until all hell broke loose.

 

Our lips never left each other as hands wandered everywhere. Neither could really control ourselves. His hands went to my breasts, massaging them. I haven’t really felt that before but it was pleasant. I kept my grip on his hair as I pressed down on him, feeling a bulge against my thigh. He groaned as I rubbed against him, feeling myself grown more damp. One of his hands moved lower, sneaking up my dress and I could feel a finger rub against my panties. I gasped and he took dominance in the kiss, moving my head to move against him. His finger slipped under the material, moving against my folds. I yanked at his hair as he pressed his finger against my entrance, teasing me. I separated from him as he started to pump his finger, putting my head on his shoulder. My lips went to his neck, nipping lightly at the spots he likes. He gave a sigh as he moved his neck to give me space, feeling him stop for a moment before pressing in another finger. It took a few seconds but soon he started to move again. “Peter.” I let out a whine, hearing him let out a growl. “I love hearing you like that.” He whispered in my ear, biting at it. He felt so good. Dream him could never compare.

 

I let out a shaky breath as I felt him remove his fingers. “You’re amazing.” I said, kissing him passionately. His fingers kept running against my folds as we kissed. My hand moved down to his pants, feeling him stiffen for a second. I held back a giggle as I kept kissing him, rubbing him for a few more seconds before unzipping his pants. His hands went to my back, unzipping my dress. We separated as we took off our clothes, leaving just undergarments. We didn’t really care to stare as he jumped on me, pushing me back on the bed. I moaned as he pushed down against me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. My hand went to trail down his chest, teasing with light touches. He let out a groan as I grabbed his member, moving my hand lightly up and down through his boxers. His hand gripped my hair lightly, my hand started to move faster as I felt him grow. “Stop.” He let out as his face scrunched, fighting to keep back noises. I smirked and let go, moving my hand back up his chest and around his neck.

 

“Do you have a condom?” He asked, moving to sit up. I sat up, pointing at my side table. “First drawer.” I said. He moved fast, grabbing it and slamming the drawer door closed. “Okay, don’t break it either.” I said as he moved back over me, kissing me deeply. His hand cupped my cheek as we kept kissing. He leaned back when he felt my knee press against him. “You’re sure you want this?” He asked. He looked as nervous as I was. “Yeah. I’m sure.” I said, giving a small smile before taking the condom from him. I didn’t say anything as I started to kiss him again, my hand moving down to pull down his boxers. He took the matters into his own hands, moving quickly to throw them across the room. I took his member into my hand, jerking him for a moment before I opened the condom, placing it on him. Once I finished, he flipped us over, his mouth attacking my neck. I moaned out his name as his hand went down and yanked my panties off harshly, throwing them. His fingers moved teasingly against me again, making my hips move against him. He moved back, looking at me as he moved my legs, placing himself comfortably between them. “Are you ready?” He asked, his hands grabbing my thighs as his thumbs rubbed them gently. “Yeah.” I said, feeling slightly nervous but I did want this.

 

He looked at me lovingly as he entered slowly, my hands gripping the sheets at the new feeling. “Are you alright?” He asked, stopping for a moment. I nodded. “You can keep going.” I said, him nodding. He moved slowly as he spread me, moaning slightly at the new sensation. Once he fully entered, he stayed still. He let out a moan as he waited, seeing him move his head to look down. “You can move.” I said, nodding. He let out a small sigh as he started to move. It took me a few seconds before it started to get pleasurable. I tried to fight back a moan as he started to move his hips against me. “Shit. You’re tight.” He groaned out, his hand moving to grab my breast. I moaned loudly as he hit something in me, sending shock waves through me. “Oh, Pete, please.” I moaned out, my eyes closing as I moved my head to the side. I could hear him letting out deep breaths through his nose as he kept pace. Suddenly, I felt a hand move my face, making me open my eyes. Peter was fully over me, feeling his breath against my face. “Don’t close your eyes. I want to see you.” He groaned as he looked into my eyes. My mouth fell open as I let out a deep moan, his hand keeping my eyes glued to his. The way he looked at me. I hadn’t seen anything like it before. And I caused that in him.

 

His eyes were still glued to mine as he moved one of my legs to his shoulder, the bed springs starting to ring out more loudly now. “Shit, shit.” I whined, my back arching as he stared with eyes full of lust, pulling down my bra and his mouth meeting my breast. His thrusts didn’t slow down all the while, just getting faster. I didn’t know he would feel this good. I started to move my hips to meet his, making us both moan loudly. “Shit, ugh, god, baby, I’m gonna fucking cum.” I moaned, grabbing at his arms as I felt a pit in my stomach start to grow. He moved back up straight and pulled me with him, making me ride him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my mouth to his as I let out a loud moan. He groaned as I started to move, biting his lip at the new feeling. “You’re so fucking good for me.” He groaned as his mouth went to my neck, leaving more hickeys than he already had. I let out small whines as he grabbed my hips, moving me faster on him. “I can’t.. please...” I whined as I kept moving, getting lost in the feeling of him inside me. “Cum for me, baby. I can’t wait to feel you cum all over me.” I had never heard him say that before but that’s what did it. I tried to grip at his back as I came, his hips keeping me moving as I let out a loud moan, my head resting against his shoulder. He followed soon after, hands gripping my waist tight as he let out a groan of what sounded like my name. Soon all of our movements stopped.

 

I moved off of him as I moved back to sit against the headboard, him throwing away the condom before going back. We got under the covers, my head on his chest as we laid in the moonlight that came through the window. “Thanks for being my first.” I said. I could feel him kiss the top of my head. “I love you, (Y/N).” I looked up at him and smiled. His face matched mine. “I love you, too, Peter.”


End file.
